


Let's Go Home, Please (中文/Chinese)

by Akeiw



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeiw/pseuds/Akeiw
Summary: Morty 不会轻易忘记 Mr. Jellybean 在酒馆洗手间里对他做了什么。(当他们回到家时，Rick 慰藉了精神受创的 Morty)





	Let's Go Home, Please (中文/Chinese)

而他认为他对Rick那件实验袍的最后一个紧抓能够给予他意志，从安静的大厅走回他的寝室，免去感受到他妈该死如幽灵般阴魂不散、令人作呕的舌头，他还想起他的祖父在他消失进自己房间前送给他一个快速、罕见的笑容，这就足以让他漂白自己的大脑了。

他把水温调至滚烫。他在热气蒸腾的花洒下露出自己的脸，疯狂地搓洗他自己的皮肤。肥皂锐利又浓烈的气味令人作呕，但在他脑海里试图去触碰、死缠着他的〝那东西〞腐败的糖精气味甚至有过之而无不及。这不够，这还不足够，喔天啊上帝，还不够，即使是浴帘友善的蓝色和干净、洁白的磁砖，他都感到恐慌。他永远不会是一样的，再也不会了。不在今晚。

他几乎无法忍受赤身裸体，紧扯着一条新的裤子和短衫。他爬进自己的床，沉默地摇晃自己，把脸埋藏进他的膝盖。

你今天还好吗？我是Mr. Jellybean.

停止思考停止思考停止思考──

他的房门吱呀一声被打开了，一道光束穿透地板。他偷瞄了眼一半身体已经进入房间门口的老人。

“一切都还好吧，哥们？”

Morty耸耸肩。“不、不，不尽然。”

他的祖父笨拙地挪动了。Rick的手在他身旁抽搐了一下告诉莫蒂他想把扁酒瓶给捞出来，但正与之搏斗。

“你、你 **uurp** 想谈谈吗？”

“喔天啊，R-Rick, 不、不。”

看在他妈的份上，他甚至不愿去想它但他的脑袋就是坏损、被一遍遍循环拨放的纪录，同样糟糕、烂透肮脏的记忆在他眼前一闪而逝，一个完全相同但他压根不愿意去思考的念头。

Rick 迟疑地步入他的房间，在灯光下来回走动。Morty 将眼神从他身上移开，转而盯着他祖父的鞋子看。

他没办法做到坦然直视Rick的眼睛。现在所有人的眼睛都吓坏了他，甚至是他的倒影。然而，他们看到他的目光，就彷彿他们可以看见他身上肮脏的痕迹。他们脸上带着怜悯的表情，尽管他没有受到肢体方面的玷污，他不再 只是 一名男孩。

同情、遗憾、羞辱。你不能因为这种事情道歉然后获得帮助。这让他觉得自己又比原先来得更羞愧了。

在淋浴时，他已尽全力小心翼翼、艰辛地不要搓揉自己在水槽坚硬边缘被狠狠撞击的那一侧头部。它依然肿胀着，他的热水澡刺激了那里的皮肤。Rick 能看到吗？他稍微把他的头转向左边。

不要再打我了。只要让这顺其自然。

Morty 蜷缩的更紧，四肢颤抖。他感觉到鬼魂热烈的气息还攀附在他的脖颈上，即便它已然离去，那种无情的把他推撞在马桶座上抓握的感觉仍擦掠过他的臂膀。

但他不应该去思考这不不不不要去想不要去思考──

“看 **uurp** Morty，”老人走近了点而Morty更厉害地蹙缩，该死的让Rick停留在刚刚他待的地方，彷彿这一点反应意味着每一个宇宙都有着黑洞阻碍，而他，一位他妈根本不在乎这些、甚至比绝顶聪明的科学家更有聪明才智的天才，不敢更加靠近。

他一直在想，天哪，他无法停止思考。每当他想到这件事的时候情况只是越来越糟。有关粗糙双手和关于腐败糖精唾液恶心气味的恐怖回忆让他的脑袋缓慢燃烧起来。

他感到不适，非常 他妈的 不舒服。

“Morty，”Rick 继续说，“别这样，这只是，只是我，Morty。你的祖父Rick。不用感到害怕，伙计。”

然而他无法使自己抬头看向他，缓慢摇晃着自己，想要感到麻木却无法做到。

“我已经把那狗娘养的恶魔干掉了，他天杀的没办法再伤、伤害你，Morty。听着Morty，他完了，而且现在就是四散的碎块。”

Mr. Jellybean 已经死了。他亲眼目睹的，Rick 枪枝的光束和从他果酱般黏腻的躯体喷溅而出的一团黏糊糊的混乱。

但对Morty来说，他还活着。

不，停下，求求你──！

一条舌头在他的脖子上，粗糙的双手把他往下钉还从发根抓住他的头发,迫使他露出他的喉咙，唾液沾染他全部的皮肤。

别再挑逗我了，你这可爱的小浑蛋！

他不会哭的。他不会哭的。

他找不到家。嗓音和瘀伤在这里尾随着他。邪恶的手指留下的标记使他疼痛的手腕和前臂被肿胀的阴影环起。他可以刷洗自己到全身发红，一直到灼烧，他可以不暴露任何一英吋的皮肤，穿着他衣橱里从网站上搜集而来最厚实、最大件的毛衣。但现在没有任何一件事可以帮助他。那里将永远有一个幽灵，而那鬼魂会尾随他直到各地。

“R-Rick，”他结结巴巴地说，绝望、小声呜咽着破碎的字词。

“是的，Morty？”

他妈的，他根本不想去感受这该死的事情，但这太超过了。从最最深沉之处挖掘出来的厌恶遗留下使嘴唇颤抖的困窘、破碎的呜咽以及紧闭的双眼。“你，你说──”Morty抽噎着，“我们应该要回、回、回家Rick，我们回家吧，我、我想离开这，我、我、我不想要再思、思考关于任、任何这件事了。”

而他不知道是什么使得他望进他祖父的眼底，他的脸赤红还带着泪水滑落，“我、我们走，拜、拜托，求求你，我只、只想、想、想......回家、家，Rick。”

Morty将朦胧从眼里眨去，他在Rick 身上看见他以为他不能够见到的纷乱的情绪，极度的担忧和焦虑，酒完全醒了。Morty看见他的祖父破碎。

当Rick走进来坐在他身旁，将他完全抱在怀里时，他发现自己正抓着祖父实验袍的袖子，把自己的脸推进他的胸膛然后啜泣，他的肩膀起伏在每一次沉重的恸哭。Morty一语不发，对着他蜷缩起自己，一个会因为他妈的别人靠太近而全身颤抖的年轻男孩。紧接着，手臂轻柔地环住了他，保护性地抱着他，与此同时，一只手停留在他的头顶上，手指发颤彷彿他们拂过他的发际。

他的祖父，虽然冷酷，却依然保有他情感闪烁的余烬。

这就是被支持的感觉，你知道在这里，这一刻，他是安全的，呼吸着Rick实验袍的威士忌味道和逸散出的化学物质气味。他将他抱得更紧，更拼命地，担忧着如果他现在放手，他将会再次听见，再次感觉到，而他妈的，那是他现在最不想要的东西。

“我会一遍又**uurp**一遍杀了他，Morty，”Rick 含混嘶哑地说，将他的下巴压在他孙子的头顶上。“我会砍断他妈的**uurp**他用来碰、碰你的肮脏龌龊的手然后把它们扔进火山里头。为了你，Morty。他不能在这里伤害你。你在家，哥们。是我，没关系的，你很安全。”

Rick 嗓音里的酒嗝、咕哝的口吻和所有那些，淹没了困扰他心神的一切。就是那近乎过份的溺爱让他待在他祖父的怀抱里，他不断地把他拉的更近，每隔一会儿就喃喃着“嘘”。Morty的小手紧抓在Rick毛衣的尾端，他的抽泣已经转而变成更轻微的哭声。

 

 

他在家里了。

 

 

Rick 闭上他的眼睛，抱住他唯一的孙子，而他已竭尽所能拦阻了第一滴从他脸颊滑落的泪。

 

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻譯  
> 如有錯誤歡迎提出指正！  
> 很高興能閱讀到如此具有意義的作品，溫暖人心:)


End file.
